Awakening of the Time Lost Prophets
by Shinjitsu Isamu
Summary: My second fanfic. New problems have emerged in the ninja world. The story follows Isamu, Naruto and all of their ninja comrades as they fight to put a stop to the darkness in the ninja world before a new war comes about that is worst than the old one's of legend.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Laxus is not the one from Fairy Tail

*Many things have happened in the past few years of the ninja world. New types of people have been moving to the Village hidden in the leaves. Things remained the same but the new generation has finally began to arise*

Chapter 1: A new team?!

"So um...what did you say your name was again Is-A-Mu? Like the Tsuchikage Mu?" Naruto laughed.

"No it's Isamu. Ee-sa-mu. Damn it Naruto you know my name already stop messing around." Isamu said with a serious tone.

"Hehe I know I know it's just funny cuz it looked like that's how your name was supposed to be pronounced." Naruto laughed.

"Whatever. Hmph I've heard that the last people are being assigned to their teams." Isamu said a bit irritated.

"Yep I'm teamed up with Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto said.

"I'm paired up with Yaniko and Severa." Isamu said.

"Hey aren't you and Severa like childhood friends or something." Naruto asked.

"...you could say that. Well I guess I'll go walk around the village for the time being see ya." Isamu waved goodbye.

"Catch ya later." Naruto said.

*Isamu begins to walk into the center of the village*

"Hmmm I wonder what all the teams are going to be made of I've heard that the team number is going to 14 this year..." Isamu said.

"Hey what are you doing out here all alone?" A girl asked.

"Hmm? Oh it's you Severa." Isamu said.

*The dark blonde haired girl walks over to Isamu. She is wearing a leather-ish type of shirt that forms a tiny skirt at the bottom and has a collar that comes to her neck along with her steel boots. Her sword is attached to lower back and her small shield is attached to her left arm*

"So are you going to answer my question or not, what are you doing here?" Severa asked.

"I'm just walking around, can't you just say a normal hi or hello." Isamu said.

"I'll say those things when I feel like saying them." Severa snapped.

"*sigh* still the same as always, nothing ever changes in your personality." Isamu mumbled.

"Hmm (clinches her fist) is that a bad thing." Severa said moving closer.

"Nah not really your nice the way you are Severa." Isamu smiled.

"*blushing* uhh umm well uh I'm glad that you think that I guess...we should probably go see where Yaniko is." Severa stuttered surprised of Isamu's surprising affection.

"It's too late for that because I'm already here." Yaniko said walking up to them.

"Uhhh Yaniko when did you get here." Isamu stepped back a bit surprised.

"A couple seconds after Severa started talking to you, you two kept talking so I stayed quiet." Yaniko said.

"Oh I see. Hmm I see that you changed your style from your normal look huh." Isamu said.

"Yes I prefer to wear this for now on." Yaniko said showing off her new clothes.

"A black hoodie along with black fingerless gloves like Sakura's with black pants with red stripes and you painted your nails purple. You sure that's what you want your new look to be like?" Isamu asked.

"Yes for now." Yaniko said.

"Ughhh this is boring just sitting around doing nothing lets go train." Severa said.

"Alright then you and me sparring match." Isamu smirked.

"Hmph like I can lose to you, you might have learned some new tricks, made new jutsus and came up with new spells but you still can't beat me." Severa said arrogantly.

*The three ninjas walk into the training field*

"Ready to get wrecked." Severa smiled.

"As if I could lose to you." Isamu responded

"Wait...I sense something odd." Yaniko whispered.

"What, is someone here?" Severa asked.

*Yaniko forms a rod out of her hand and throws it at a tree*

"Hmph it seems that you have keen senses." A voice said.

"Whoever you are get out of the bushes and show yourself." Isamu demanded.

*A manly figure walks out of the bushes*

"My name is Laxus I'm apart of team 15 and my reason of being here is to fight anyone who wants to fight." Laxus said.

"Team 15 you say...heh bullshit there are only 14 teams kid and I've never heard of you." Severa retorted.

"You should watch your tongue before it gets cut off!" Laxus yelled.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Severa yelled back.

"If you actually paid attention to what was going on with the assembling of the last teams you would know that team 15 was formed because the sensei came back from his long mission. Hmph what are you 3 here for?" Laxus said making Severa sound stupid.

"To train why else would we come here." Severa snapped.

"Heh I have an idea how about we have a 3v1." Laxus said arrogantly.

"*smirks* someone is a little too cocky *sigh* Isa, Yaniko let's show this guy how dumb it was to pick a fight with all 3 of us." Severa said confidently.

"Right!" Yaniko and isamu agreed.

"You two be careful...this guy seems strange." Isamu warned.

"(takes out her sword) Do you honestly think that you can take all thr..." Severa was cut off by Laxus.

*Laxus appears in front of Severa and begins to choke her. Lightning shot out of his hand sending hundreds of volts into Severa and throws her into Yaniko. He then summons an enormous lightning bolt that crashes down on Severa and Yaniko*

"Hmph all bark but no bite (picks up Severa's sword and walks over to her) get out of might sight (raises the sword into the air)." Laxus said mockingly.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Yaniko yelled.

*A extremely powerful force makes Laxus fly back a good distance away from the two girls. As Laxus regains his balance he throws a lightning spear into Yaniko's shoulder*

"Disappear! Chidori!" Laxus yelled.

*Lighting bursted into Laxus's hand. He charged towards Severa with the intention to kill. As he is about to land the blow his arm is grabbed by Isamu*

"What the?!" Laxus said surprised.

"You bastard (punches Laxus in the face sending him flying across the field)." Isamu said enraged.

"Haha it seems that someone is ready to fight...the God of Thunder." Laxus said with power to his tone.

"A God...I doubt that you could be one of them." Isamu mocked.

"I guess you'll have to just witness my power then." Laxus warned.

*Laxus teleported behind Isamu and shoots bolts of lightning into him and kicks him. He then follows up with another kick that sends him towards his teammates*

"You cannot stop me so you might as well give up." Laxus laughed.

*The clouds in the sky began to turn black and large masses of lightning bolts crashed onto the surface. All three of the teenagers are hit by the constant rain of lightning. As the storm of lightning starts to fade away all three of the teens are laid out on the ground. Laxus begins to laugh at the three and starts to mock their strengths. As he gets ready to perform his final attack a chakra rod hits him in the shoulder. Before Laxus is able to react he is hit by five more chakra rods which makes him crash onto a tree that was near him*

"*pant* *pant* good job Yaniko *pant* it's time to end this battle now." Isamu said exhausted.

"Do you think that we can beat him...his power is incredible." Yaniko said.

"I don't know but we have to try." Isamu said a bit confident.

"Alright then...those chakra rods won't hold someone like him down for too long do you have any ideas on what to do next?" Yaniko asked.

"Hmph. Try to get him in one place and I'll do the rest." Isamu said.

"That'll be easy." Yaniko smiled.

*Laxus begins to break the rods with his lightning but as he is about to destroy the last two a rock formation forms around him like large walls. Laxus looks up and sees Isamu on top on the formation. As Laxus looks closely at Isamu he notices that he is holding a black and white colored tome. Isamu looks at Laxus and smirks as the book begins to glow. The pages of the book begins to turn on its own at high speeds*

"It's over Laxus, take this Twilight's Beginning!" Isamu yelled.

*Isamu faces the tome which is now glowing black and white at Laxus. Multiple beams of black and white magic charges at Laxus. Once the attack makes contact Isamu jumps off of the rock formation which explodes a few seconds after his evasion*

"Is it over?" Yaniko asked.

"I think so..." Isamu said.

"I wouldn't make assumptions so soon." A voice said.

"What the...?!" Isamu said surprised.

"Isamu behind you!" Yaniko yelled.

*Isamu turns around and sees Laxus looking unharmed by the attack charging at him with Severa's sword in his hand. Isamu pulls out a sword out of his cloak and attempts to block Laxus's attack. Before the two clash weapons Yaniko throws a chakra rod at Laxus's side trying to stop his movements but before it makes contact he dodges it by flipping over Isamu. Laxus then kicks Isamu across the field making him land onto the river that is in the middle of the field. As Isamu regains his balance and stand up on the water Laxus sends a jolt of electricity into the water causing Isamu to be shocked constantly making him unable to move. Laxus then begins to run at Isamu with Severa's sword pointed at him. Isamu stares at Laxus and tries to think of a way to stop him. Before Laxus gets in front of Isamu he vanishes*

"Where did he..." Isamu said searching.

"BEHIND YOU!" Yaniko yelled.

*Laxus reappears behind Isamu and thrusts the sword at Isamu. Before the sword pierces through Isamu it is grabbed. Laxus, shocked by the stop of his attack looks up and sees a tall ninja with red eyes and short black hair*

"Sensei?!" Yaniko exclaimed.

Itachi: What do you think that you are doing here. This is a place where you train not a place to kill your own allies (takes the sword from Laxus hands) leave now if you don't want to be taken into custody. If I see you trying to kill any of my students again I won't hesitate to stop you with my power

"...hmph fine...this isn't over (vanishes)." Laxus said.

"Sensei I'm sorry that you had to see this." Yaniko said shyly.

"There's nothing to feel sorry for, I'm just glad that you are all alright." Itachi said.

"Well I'm not sure about Severa she took a pretty bad blow by that guy." Isamu said worried.

"Lets get her healed." Itachi said.

"Alright." Isamu agreed.

"Isamu." Itachi said.

"Yea sensei?" Isamu asked.

"Next time something like this happens do hesitate to risk your life got it." Itachi said.

"Are you saying if one of us is about to die he should do whatever it takes to protect us?" Yaniko asked.

"Correct...and when you don't hold back to protect the people you care for something new might be born within you, now come you two let's make sure Severa is alright (picks up Severa)." Itachi said.

End of Chapter 1 this is the beginning of an old fanfic that I did a long time ago that I wanted to put online. Hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to follow and review. Also you guys should check out my friend Prince Dgreat fanfiction's. He helped edit the first 3 chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enter Konoha 15

"Guys I'm so sorry that I'd put us through that...Gawds if I wasn't so hot tempered none of that would have happened." Severa said in the verge of tears.

"Severa it's alright you don't have to be so hard on yourself." Isamu said with a comforting smile."

"No it's not alright! All of us could have died fighting that guy." Severa yelled.

"That maybe but we aren't dead. I'm just glad that you two recovered quickly." Isamu said.

"Severa we aren't mad at you besides that event showed us what we need to improve on." Yaniko said comforting.

"I guess you are right *exhales* alright then we should just go take a walk around the village." Severa said calming down a bit.

*The three teens left the hospital. As they began to enter the center of the village they notice how peaceful the village was today. Isamu tells Severa and Yaniko that the two of them should just relax for the day. Severa punches him in the chest and said that there is no time to relax while there are people out there that are stronger than her. Isamu became enraged because of how hard Severa punched him but before he is able to punch her a girl in black and purple robes similar to his robes, hugs him from behind. Isamu turns around slowly before realizing that it was his friend Morgan. He then greets her while the others stand aside with confused expressions*

"Isamu who is this girl?" Yaniko asked.

"I think that I seen her before.." Severa said.

"Her name is Morgan, she's apart of team 13 and a good friend of mine." Isamu said with a smile.

"Haha yep sooo Isa how have you been?" Morgan asked.

*Isamu pauses and remembers how he was almost killed by Laxus the other day and then responds by saying that he's been fine and has been planning to get stronger. Morgan stares at him for a couple seconds then similes*

"You are always trying to get stronger aren't you? I'm glad to hear that everything is alright on your end." Morgan smiled.

"Morgan quick question..why aren't you with the rest of your team?" Isamu asked.

"Well ya see...I kind of ummm." Morgan said nervously.

"There she goes. Why the hell did you run away Morgan?!" A black girl said.

*Morgan ran behind Isamu and latches onto him in fear. Isamu looks behind him and sees Morgan then turns around notices that two girls are in front of him, one that was as tall as Morgan with blonde hair that was in a ponytail, wore a yellow shirt, black pants and had a scroll and a bow and arrow on her back. The other was a little taller than Isamu had long black hair, wore a white shirt, black and white shorts and had an extremely pissed facial expression*

"What are the two of your names?" Yaniko asked.

*The blonde girl said that her name is Yumi while the other stayed silent and stared down Morgan*

"This here is Amaya...Morgan why did you run away when Amaya came over?" Yumi asked confused.

*Amaya begins to walk towards Morgan. Isamu braces himself because he was unsure what the girl was about to do. Morgan let go of Isamu's back and walks beside him*

"Amaya it wasn't my fault alright I didn't mean to burn it I swear it was an accident." Morgan said afraid.

*Amaya walks closer to Morgan and lightly punches her*

"...that's all you had to say. Did you think that I was going to kill you or something?" Amaya laughed.

"To be honest when I seen you after Morgan ran past me you did look like you was going to kill someone." Yumi said a bit confused.

"Well I was upset and it was something dear to me but accidents are accidents...don't let something like that happen again got it." Amaya said nonchalantly.

"Ye...yeah." Morgan stuttered.

"So you two are apart of team 13 as well?" Severa asked.

"Correct your name is Severa and you guys are team 14 right?" Amaya asked.

"Yes is there something you want to know ask me?" Severa asked.

"No I just want to make sure I know everyone from all the teams since one team seems a little unbalanced." Amaya said.

"What team would that be?" Isamu asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Team 7 is clearly the most powerful. A team of three best friends, one the host of a tailed beast, one whose strength is just ridiculous and the other is the last Uchiha existing. That just doesn't seem right." Amaya said a bit irritated.

"Every team was chosen based on how well everyone would work together none aren't really unbalanced. Your team is made of an archer who is extremely fast, has good wind jutsu skills and has a unique fighting style, the other fights kind of similar to how Isamu fights and I'm not sure what you can do which makes you more of a challenge if we were to ever fight." Yaniko said confidently.

"You have a point there. We shouldn't think that anyone is completely stronger than us when the three of them don't fully know our abilities." Yumi agreed.

"Strategy is key in battle." Morgan added.

"Hey I think it's about time we go see what sensei wanted." Amaya said.

"Alrighty then. Well it was nice seeing you guys we'll see you later." Morgan said waving good bye.

*The three girls of team 13 vanish as team 14 begins to resume walking around the village*

"That girl Amaya had a weird vibe." Severa said.

"You noticed that too huh...maybe something dark is inside her." Isamu agreed.

"Meh I don't know but we shouldn't go around thinking THAT negative about someone we just met besides she's paired up with Morgan and that Yumi girl she can't be that bad. Oh yeah Yaniko how did you know so much about each of them?" Severa asked curiously.

"I've met all the members of each team other than 15, some were people that we already knew but there are some people who are kids of people who moved to the village not too long ago.." Yaniko stated.

"What are the names of those people, how are their personalities and fighting styles?." Isamu asked.

*Yaniko stares at Isamu sending him a signal that she didn't want to say and describe every last person that they didn't know. Yaniko knew that Isamu wants to know as much as possible so she gave into answering and exhales*

"Ryuuji is very skilled with weapons but he mainly uses swords, he doesn't use ninjutsu nor genjutsu. He has a strong spirit. Miyuki has an ice style kekkei genkai. She has a very prideful personality and can be very mean at times. Zeo is a very skilled shinobi but he hasn't been as serious as he used to be. I heard that something bad happened in his past but nobody knows. He uses fire and laval style. And last is Neos, it's said that Neos has a great power within him and when on the brink of defeat he might use it but he is said to be very kind and playful. I've also heard that he is one of the only people to stop Miyuki from going on a huge raging spree." Yaniko said out of breath.

"...you got all of that Isamu?" Severa asked.

"Yep I'm glad Yaniko is our teammate." Isamu smiled.

*Yaniko smirks a little. She then remembers something which makes her face become super serious*

"Do you two know who Lucina is?" Yaniko asked.

"Yes I know who she is, we are good friends." Isamu said.

"I've met her, she seems pretty nice." Severa said.

"Okay...I haven't met here nor heard much about her but since you two know and said that she's nice that's enough information then." Yaniko said.

*Two ninjas with hidden leaf headbands walked past team 14. The two ninjas looked like the members of team 14's. As they walked past everything went quiet*

"...who were those two?" Isamu asked.

"I don't know...but by how they looked close to our age and how shady they seemed just screams team 15 to me." Severa said with a serious face.

"Same here. They have a high amount of chakra." Yaniko said.

"Well what do you girls say, their are rival team now?" Isamu asked.

"Yeah, I need to show that Laxus bastard what happens when you mess with us." Severa said getting angry.

"We aren't going to pick a fight with them Severa." Yaniko said sternly.

"I know I know...I don't want something like yesterday happening again." Severa said shyly.

"...you two listen up. We need to become a better and stronger team. We don't know what's in store for us in this ninja world so lets do the best that we can to protect the things and people we care for." Isamu said confidently.

"I'm not sure why you got so emotional but yeah we'll do the best that we can." Severa said.

"*nods* agreed. Hey it's kind of getting late we should head home and get some rest. I think that we are assigned a mission or something tomorrow." Yaniko stated.

"Oh wow it's already night ok well I'll see you two later." Severa waved goodbye.

*Yaniko and Severa both left the area and headed towards their homes. Isamu headed towards the training field. Once he gets there he notices someone in the middle of the field with a sword slicing and moving majestically in the moonlit night. The person wore a mask in the shape of sharp butterfly wings with a hair style making the gender unreadable. The person wore a dark blue leather-ish shirt, dark blue pants that were covered by the person's high blue boots. A blue cape that was red inside and attached to the person's shirt*

"Lucina...is that you?" Isamu asked.

*The masked person puts his or her sword into its sheath then walks over to Isamu and takes off the mask. Isamu smiles as he sees the girl's light blue eyes and bright smile*

"What are you doing out here so late?" Isamu asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing. I was training on my swordsmanship, what brings you out here?" Lucina asked.

"I was planning to train?" Isamu asked.

"Hmph as expected of you how about we have a sparing match sounds good?" Lucina asked with a smile.

"Heh I did want to talk to you but this will be fun." Isamu said smiling as well.

"You can talk while we fight just don't lose your focus ready...go!" Lucina said excitedly.

*Lucina puts her mask on and kicks Isamu in the chest sending him into a tree far away from where they were*

"Damn...that hurt. I wasn't ready Lucina!" Isamu said irritated.

"You came to train right?! That said means that you are ready to train at this very moment." Lucina said seriously.

"Fine if you want to be that way let's get this show on the road." Isamu said ready to win.

*Isamu take out a yellow book from his sleeve. The book begins to glow bright yellow as electricity begins to spark out of it. Lucina begins to run towards Isamu as she drags her sword on the ground. Before she gets half way towards him Isamu yells "Thoron" and a large bolt of lightning beams towards Lucina. She flips over the attack and resumes her pursuit. Isamu tosses the book into the air and quickly pulls out a light green book then uses it to shoot out a large gust at Lucina. The strong wind makes Lucina unable to walk closer towards Isamu, she then stabs her sword into the ground and grips it tightly. Isamu catches the falling yellow book that he had tossed and uses it to shoot another lightning bolt at her. Lucina uses all of her might to resist the wind and flips into the air. The bolt hits her sword making it become consumed in lightning. Before Lucina lands in front of her weapon she grabs it in mid flip and slams it to the ground as she lands causing a streak of lightning to burst out of it that hits the light green book out of Isamu's hands. Doing this made the gust subside*

"Isamu what's wrong running out of tomes?" Lucina mocked.

"Don't mock me Lucina besides I'm just getting started." Isamu was pissed.

*Isamu takes out a red tome and a silver sword. He then opens the book, places the sword on the middle page and closes the book. The book begins to shake and burst with fire for a few seconds. Once the book stops shaking Isamu takes the sword that is now on fire out off the book and places the book on the ground*

"You aren't the only one who is skilled with a sword." Isamu said with a gleam in his eyes.

"I see...but let's see who's the superior swordsman." Lucina said.

*The two run towards each other and clash weapons*

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The call for power

Note: Writing style will be back to normal shortly

*Isamu and Lucina stare down each other, their eyes begin to light with the flames of determination. Isamu raises his sword and slashes downward at Lucina. The girl dodges the attack by jumping back. She then thrusts her sword at Isamu, he counters the attack by using his sword to knock Lucina's sword out of her hands.

Lucina looks in disgust over to where her sword was and slowly turns around to stare at Isamu. Isamu becomes startled by the extremely pissed look on the girl's face. Isamu decides to act quickly and attempts to attack the girl with his sword but before it even comes close to touching her she jumps up and kicks Isamu in the face making him fall down.

Lucina walks over and picks up her sword then walks up to Isamu who is still on the floor. Isamu looks up and sees Lucina's intimidating face but also notices that her left eye is glowing bright blue. Isamu remembers seeing her brand a long time ago and quickly jumps back to gain some distance*

Isamu: Lucina I think that we should put an end to this match

Lucina: ...No...we will continue to fight

Isamu: ...shit she's serious now

*In an instant Lucina appears right in front of Isamu and slashes him with her sword, ripping some of his cloak off. The girl shifts closer to him and moves to his side and slashes him once more. She repeats the same action as before. Isamu tries to defend against it but Lucina's sword cuts the sword in half. The fire that was on Isamu's sword begins to move towards Lucina but is blown away by the wind of the swing of her weapon. Isamu moves in front of Lucina and uses the opportunity to pulls out his yellow tome once more puts it right in Lucina's face.

The book begins to spark with lightning and Isamu smirks because he knows what will happen next. Lucina quickly cuts the tome in half, as pages begin to fly out of the book outrageously due to it being practically fully charged Isamu says sorry then punches Lucina in the face. Lucina flies back and stabs her sword into the ground to stop her from going further back which would have been into a tree. Isamu picks up the red tome that he placed on the floor and uses it to shoot a vortex of flames at Lucina.

The girl raises her sword and slashes downward with all her might causing a large wave of energy to slice through the vortex. The vortex travels towards Isamu. He sidesteps the attack, runs and quickly picks up the green tome that Lucina knock out of his hands earlier in the battle. The boy takes out his yellow tone, throws it high into the air and prepares his final attack.

Isamu opens the red and green book and makes the pages face Lucina. Isamu yells Arcfire and Arcwind causing an enormous amount of fire to charge at Lucina at extremes speeds due to the outrageous amount of wind backing it up. Lucina becomes shocked at the combination attack. She holds her sword out in front of her and exhales slowly. Blue energy begins to shine bright around her entire body and sword. The sword blocks the attack and fire passes over and beside her.

The girl becomes suspicious due to the fact that she is unable to see past the fire in front of her. She then remembers that Isamu threw a tome into that air and looks up. Isamu jumps into the air, catches the yellow tome and yells Superior Jolt. He quickly flicks through the pages and multiple bolts of blue lightning heads towards the girl. Lucina smiles at Isamu then uses her sword to cut the entire wave of fire that was supposed to be hurting her in half.

She then raises her sword into the air and smacks the bolts away with one slash. She gets shocked by the large amount of electricity that the bolts had and then jumps into the air, knees Isamu in the stomach, elbows him in the back making him crash to the ground creating a giant dust cloud. On the ground exhausted, Isamu clenches his fist in the dirty and slowly begins to lift his body off the ground. Once he fully raises his head up Lucina puts her sword in front of his face. He stares at her with a saddened face as the blue energy begins at fade away along with the glow in her left eye which showed her brand*

Lucina: It's over Isamu...I won this battle

Isamu: *pant* *pant* Can't believe you used the power of your brand...I thought this was training

Lucina: I thought it was training as well but I noticed that you were holding back. Your only true strategy was at the end when I know how intelligent you are. Why didn't you go all out?!

Isamu: I wasn't trying to hurt you...

Lucina: Hmph yea right. There's something else that's the problem. It's your lost against that guy from team 15 isn't it?

Isamu: Yes

Lucina: Why are you so upset over it?

Isamu: Because *pant* he..he almost killed me, Yaniko and Severa. We wouldn't be alive if Itachi sensei didn't show up

Lucina: But you aren't dead, you should be grateful because I am

Isamu: I guess you are right

Lucina: Isamu there are going to be times when you life and skills will be truly tested and you know that. You have the power to overcome these obstacles but you aren't using everything you have. You do have a white and purple tome don't you and you have your own kekkei genkai which is light style. Use them to your advantage. The sun is rising looks like we've been fighting for some while don't you say?

*The girl helps Isamu stand up and hugs him afterwards. Isamu became shocked by the sudden change in attitude but remembered that the girl was always a kind and gentle person but was also a warrior at heart. He then wraps his arms around the girl returning the hug. After a short while the two end the hug and begin to leave the training field. As they are walking Isamu falls onto the ground and blacks out*

Isamu: Severa RUN RUN NOW!

Severa: *pant* *pant* I can still fight damn it

*The girl turns around to look at Isamu who was apparently on the floor. Before she is able to say anything a blurry figure appears behind Severa and stabs though her with a sword. Blood burst out of her mouth along with some that is seeping out of her body onto the figure's sword. As her eye's begin to become hazy everything goes black and Isamu wakes up in his room*

Isamu: *pant* *pant* What the *pant* where am I?!

Severa: Nice to that you are awake now

Isamu: Severa?!

Severa: Hey hey calm down now. Lucina brought you here and said that you blacked out on the way here. Heh sounds like she whooped your ass so bad that you passed out

Isamu: It's wasn't that...I...I dreamt you died protecting me

Severa: (raises one eyebrow) What are you talking about?

Isamu: When I blacked out I had a dream...no a nightmare where you died protecting but it didn't seem like a dream nor nightmare it felt...too real

Severa: That's...really odd maybe your body just made you have a horrible nightmare because you were overly exhausted and upset that's all

Isamu: I hope that you are right

Severa: Alright well I'm taking my leave now

Isamu: Where are you going?

Severa: Sensei wants to talk to me and Yaniko about something. He also said that you should rest for a little longer

Isamu: ...

Severa: My gawds don't look like that it's not like you to be the sad and depressed one. Everything will be alright...geez think positive!

*Severa slams the door as she leaves. Isamu sighs and sinks into the covers and tries to sleep. Severa arrives to where Itachi and Yaniko were at*

Severa: Hey

Yaniko: So how is he

Severa: ...not good. Apparently he had a dream or a nightmare and he said I died in it...he also said that it felt too real to be one of those though

Yaniko: That's really strange

Severa: I said that it might have been that he was upset and his body was extremely exhausted which caused it but I don't know. Any thoughts sensei?

Itachi: I'm not sure what it could be but something is happening to him so we need to take good care and keep a close eye on him at all times, understood?

Severa: Yes sir

Yaniko: Mhm. So sensei what did you want to talk about

Itachi: Oh yeah I wanted to tell you two that there will be a short tournament held between certain selected teams

Severa: Do you know what the teams are?

Itachi: 14 which are you guys, 15, 13 and 11

Yaniko: I would have thought team 7 would be selected for this, since they are one of the strongest teams

Itachi: It was just a random draw, well that's what I was told

Yaniko: So team 15 is Laxus and most likely those two people that walked past us the other day. 13 is Morgan, Yumi and Amaya. 11 is Lucina, Neos and I forgot who was the third member

Severa: Well sounds like this is going to be a pain all we simply have to do is win the first round then get revenge in the finals because it's obvious that team 15 won't lose so that Laxus can get revenge on Isamu

Itachi: Severa don't be blinded by rage when you go up against them because you won't fight the way that you should be, you are a team. We both know how quick tempered you are

Severa: Uhh...yea I got it sensei

Yaniko: So when is this going to be started

Itachi: First thing tomorrow

Yaniko: What?!

Severa: Talk about late notice. I just hope Isamu will be ready for this tomorrow. So what are the fights gonna be like 1v1's, 2v2's or 3v3's?

Itachi: I have no idea. I think that it's gonna be random

Yaniko: That won't be good especially if the fighters are picked at random as well

Itachi: Heh do I hear some coming from you doubt?

Yaniko: No! Well I don't know because what if it's like me against Laxus one on one. I won't win

Severa: Hopefully we don't get paired up against them for the first fight but a 3v3 would be madness on anyone's end

Yaniko: I agree with you Severa

Itachi: Well I have to go for now inform Isamu some time today alright. Goodbye

*Itachi vanishes from the area and the two girls head towards Isamu's house*

(Team 11)

Neos: Hey Lucina which one of us is going to fight in the tournament?

Lucina: It's going to be randomized

Neos: Say what?! So you mean to tell me that we can't pick who we won't to fight?

Lucina: Yes, the type of match as well

Neos: Wow so a one on one is actually possible huh

Lucina: A three on three as well. Well this makes things more interesting I guess. Hmm whenever Miyuki comes back you should tell her about this

Neos: Why me?

Lucina: Because you can calm her down faster than I kind if she gets upset for some reason...wait if it's random is there the chance of a 2v3 or a 1v3?!

Neos: I don't think that they would be THAT harsh Lucina

Lucina: True but there is always the possibility since they said everything will be random

Neos: Thinking of all the teams this seems kind of sexist in a way

Lucina: What do you mean?

Neos: Well yanno this team has 2 girls, same goes for 14, 13 is made of all girls. Only 15 has the original 2 guys and 1 girl

Lucina: It's because that there were more girls than guys who passed the exam this year so every team isn't the usual 2 boys and 1 girl set up. Don't tell me that you are afraid to fight a girl now

Neos: Heh as if. I'm just saying that it seems kind of weird and just because they are girls doesn't mean that I'm going to be holding back

Lucina: I'm glad to hear that from you. Our main threats are team 14 and 15

Neos: Don't underestimate team 13 Lucina I heard that Morgan is really powerful

Lucina: ...I know she is

Neos: But you are kind of right team 15's strength is unknown and 14 is powerful unless you mess up their coordination. If we are paired against them I know who should fight them

*The boy smirks as his white hair and shirt is being blown by the wind. He turns away from Lucina, tells her that he's going to look for Miyuki and walks into the distance. Lucina raises her eyebrow in confusion, not knowing if he was either trying to be cool and dramatic or just had good timing. The dark blue haired girl moves some of her hair on the left side of her face behind her hair and walks to the training field*

(Team 13)

Morgan: I have some bad news...

Amaya: It's alright we've heard about the tournament. Hmph this is going to be fun

Morgan: What?! It's random though which means anything could happen like a 1v3 or something horrible like that

Yumi: That would be bad but I don't think that they would do that

Amaya: It will put all your skills to the test which will be interesting. I hate that are opponents are these 3 teams though

Morgan: Why Amaya?

Amaya: Clearly team 15 has the advantage out of the selected teams. Whatever it doesn't matter

Morgan: Amaya...

Yumi: Come on now we shouldn't be thinking negative besides out of all the teams we have the best teamwork coordination. I think that they shouldn't take us too lightly right?

Morgan: Right

Amaya: You have a point. We'll crush them as long as we work together. It would be nice to fight team 11

Morgan: So we can beat Lucina?

Amaya: Exactly. A rematch between me and her is what I want

(Team 14)

Severa: Alright so it's settled we're going destroy whoever is in our way!

Isamu: Heh you seem to be happy

Severa: Just make sure you don't start slacking and mess up fool

Isamu: What was that?!

Yaniko: *sigh* you two...

Severa: You lost to Lucina so clearly you are slacking in battle

Isamu: Hmph fine we'll see what you got once this thing gets started shall we

Severa: Oh we will hmph you most likely lost because you didn't want to hurt her cuz you think she's cute

Isamu: What?! That's not true nor have I ever called her that

Severa: Yeah whatever you said slacker. Lose to her again and you won't be forgiven

Isamu: ...I don't plan to lose again nor am I a slacker

Severa: Then prove it kid

*The boy stands up from the bed and walks over to Severa. The two stare into each other's eyes. Without realizing it they both smile at one another. Isamu places his hand on her shoulder. He says "Yaniko..Severa..we got this" and exits the house. As he is walking he encounters Morgan*

Isamu: Hey Morgan

Morgan: Hi Isa. Are you ready for tomorrow?

Isamu: Of course I am, are you?

Morgan: Yep me and my team will most likely manage. I hope I get to fight you

*Isamu raises an eyebrow and thinks over everything that he has done these past few days to make sure if he made the girl upset somehow. After a quick 10 seconds of trying to recall past events he finds nothing*

Isamu: ..umm why do you want to fight me?

Morgan: Isn't it obvious? I want to show you how strong I am

Isamu: Oh cool. I would like to see how powerful you are. Well even if we don't have the chance to fight one another in the tournament I'll watch your fight closely alright

Morgan: Alright! I'll be watching your closely as well. I'll most likely be able to learn from it

Isamu: You really think so?

Morgan: Yes of course f...

*The girl pauses and looks down. Isamu waits for her to speak but notices that she was frozen*

Isamu: Um Morgan were you about to say something else

*The girl raises her head very quickly to respond*

Morgan: No no it's nothing

Isamu: You sure?

Morgan: Yea I'm fine. Do your best tomorrow okay

Isamu: Same to you

*The girl hugs Isamu and begins to run off once she finished. Isamu watches her run and thinks about how she reminds him of a little girl at times*

Isamu: *sigh* Well I guess it's time to get ready for tomorrow. If only it weren't these teams then maybe it won't be so nerve wracking

*The boy puts his hand in his cloak and takes out a white tome. With a straight face he stares at it for a while and puts it back into his cloak. He then exhales and walks back to his house*

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rise of new rivals and beginnings

**(Team 11) **

"Don't you guys think that it's kind of odd that we are having this tournament so randomly?" Lucina asked.

"Yea but it doesn't matter in my opinion because I get the chance to show my power to everyone." Neos said nonchalantly.

"This is a waste of time." Miyuki said annoyed.

"Why'd you say that Yuki?" Neos asked.

"It's no point in having this futile tournament when more important things are most likely going on in the world." Miyuki said uninterested in the tournament.

"True but this gives us the chance to fight as a team and see which team out of the four is stronger than the rest. Let's go it's almost time for this thing to get started." Lucina said a bit excited.

"No going berserk on anyone alright Yuki." Neos said sternly.

"That all depends on how much of this nonsense I can take. Let's just get it over with." Miyuki joked but Neos look at her with a serious face.

(The Chunin exams arena)

"This place brings back so many memories." Neos said looking around the large stadium.

"Yea one's filled with struggles and annoying matches." Miyuki said annoyed.

"Why are you so negative today Yuki?" Neos said looking at Miyuki.

"I don't want to participate in the tournament that's why." Miyuki said.

"It seems that everyone is already here...everyone looks extremely determined. We don't plan to lose this even if not all of us want to go through this agreed?" Lucina asked.

"Fine." Miyuki mumbled.

"Alright since you know nobody wants super long and boring introductions lets get this started. The screen right here will show you what the matchups will be for this round. It seems like the whole village is here, nobody better hold back because we all came to see strong you guys and girls really are. Now let's see what we have here." Anko said.

*Names and team numbers begin to flash constantly on the huge screen. The randomizer stops on Team 14 and Team 11. Anko then actives the randomizer once more to choose who the fighters will be and what type of match it will be. The randomizer stops once more and stops on 2vs2 with the names Severa, Yaniko, Miyuki and Neos*

"Alrighty so it's a 2 on 2 between team 14's Severa and Yaniko against team 11's Miyuki and Neos. Alright you people already know the rules no killing and give us a good fight. You can do powerful moves just nothing to the point that it will kill anyone." Anko said.

"Ready Yaniko." Severa said.

"Mhm sure am." Yaniko said with confidence.

"You two do your best." Itachi cheered.

"No losing you two." Isamu cheered.

"Yea yea we know." Severa said waving him off.

"Let's make this as quick as possible Neos." Miyuki said.

"Got it." Neos said looking at Miyuki's silverish hair that was blowing in the wind.

"There are only two fights this one and if we win the next then its all over. We can't lose." Lucina commanded.

*The fighters jump into the arena on opposite sides of each other*

"Begin!" Anko yelled with a bell ringing.

"Yaniko you got any ideas?" Severa asked.

"Miyuki uses snow and ice types of jutsus and I'm not sure how Neos fights." Yaniko said.

"Hmm I think that I got a pl..." Severa was interrupted by Neos.

*Neos appears in front of Yaniko. The girls become frozen in shock because of Neos' s tremendous speed. Neos then punches Yaniko across the field and into a wall. He then turns to punch Severa.

"You bastard!" says Severa who acts quickly and blocks it with the small shield that is on her left arm.

*Severa then attacks back by punching Neos in the stomach. As she attempts to go for another attack he vanishes and appears behind her. Fire begins to surround the Neos's hand. He then tries to punch Severa once more but she puts her left arm behind her and blocks the attack then pulls out her sword and tries to slash Neos. Neos jumps back and dodges the attack then performs a backflip.

"Heh seems like you have some moves Severa" said Neos as he lands next to Miyuki

*Miyuki then shoots an extremely large wave of snow at Severa. Neos then uses wind style to make the attack spread and crash into Severa faster. The snow piles on to her trapping her under the large sheet of snow. Severa's sword raises out of the snow. The girl rises out of the snow with some of it remaining on her clothes and notices that they sky has turned grey, the entire ground was now covered with snow. The snow is constantly blowing in the wind. She looks behind herself and sees Yaniko walking towards her*

"Yaniko are you alright." Severa said concerned.

"*pant* I'll manage but this snow storm that she created is going to get in our way." Yaniko said breathless.

"Yea I know. Come on let's do this, cover me." Severa said gripping her sword tightly.

"Severa wait!" Yaniko yelled.

"...what?" Severa asked confused.

"Look closely. We can't see anything but snow and greyness...it all looks like a wasteland that made contact with a blizzard. It seems like there is no end to it." Yaniko said.

"Then we either look for them or let them come to us. Knowing them they'll most likely come to us...now!" Severa yelled beginning to get angry.

*Severa jumps to the side dodging an ice spear. Severa looks deep into the storm from the direction where the spear came from. Eventually she sees Miyuki walking slowly in her direction. The girl was barely unnoticeable due to her all white clothes. As Miyuki gets closer towards Severa she creates a sword made of ice. Once Severa sees the weapon get created a large wind blows blinding her for a quick moment. Right as the wind stops blowing Miyuki appears right in front of Severa and swings her sword.

Before getting hit Severa quickly blocks it with her shield. Miyuki smiles as the shield begins to get covered in ice. Severa swings her sword at Miyuki. Miyuki blocks it with her sword then swings her sword at Severa. Severa ducks the attack and attempts to cut her with a horizontal slash but she jumps back dodging the attack.

Miyuki ran towards Severa who tries to raise her arm but couldn't. She looks down for a brief moment at her shield that was completed trapped in ice and before she is able to look back up Miyuki places her hand out at Severa shooting a large force of snow at her.

Yaniko tries to run and save Severa but jumps back before getting hit by a large fireball. Severa tries to stand her ground while huge amounts of snow and large winds are attacking her at full force. Miyuki places her other hand next to the other causing the attack to double in strength which ends up blasting Severa across the field. Severa crashes onto the sheet of snow while already being completely buried in the snow that was being blasted at her.

Yaniko stares down Miyuki. Miyuki vanishes as the wind blows carrying a large pile of snow behind it. Yaniko readies for an attack and closes her eyes. Neos appears in front of her with his fist on fire. Miyuki appears behind the girl with her sword in her hands ready to slice Yaniko's back. Before the two's attacks make contact Yaniko places her hands out at both of their positions and yells "Almighty Push" creating a field of wind around her that blast the two away from her. The two members of team 11 land on their feet*

"*pant* that actually hurt *pant* I think that I should handle this girl. Shadow clone jutsu." Neos said making multiple hand signs.

*Two clones of Neos appear beside him. Neos and the two clones charge towards Yaniko. As the boy is running towards Yaniko he sees Miyuki vanishing into thin air. Yaniko turns around and sees the three Neos running towards her, one clone fist who was sparking with electricity, the other's fist was covered in ice and the original's was on fire.

The first clone tries to punch Yaniko with his electric fist but she jumps back before getting hit. He then attempts to kick her but she backflips into the air. While flipping the second clone tries to punch the girl with his ice covered fist but the Yaniko grabs it. She then takes out a black chakra rod and stabs the clone making it disappear.

Once the clone disappears Yaniko gets punched in the face by the real Neos whose appearance was unnoticeable. Yaniko falls down to the ground with her face in the snow. Before Neos lands on the ground Yaniko raises her head quickly and does a bunch of hand signs then places her hand into the ground*

"Earth style-Rising Earth!" says the girl as a large chunk of the ground under where Neos was about to land.

*The ground rises and sends Neos extremely high into the air in a matter of seconds. Once the ground stopped rising Neos looked into the blue sky and stared at the clouds for a couple seconds before closing his eyes. He raises his arm as a large gust of air passes by him blowing his shirt and hair. High speed wind begins to spin around his entire right arm.

He then runs down the pillar of earth. A chakra rod passes his face once he got halfway down the structure. The closer he got to the bottom the more chakra rods he had to dodge. Neos jumps off the structure and dives down to at to where Yaniko was standing at*

"Take this Yaniko! Phantom Typhoon Strike!" said Neos as razor sharp wind forms around his arm. It begins to spin and rise at greater speeds around it.

"*exhales* I don't have a choice. Losing isn't an option here." says Yaniko .

Yaniko stares at the boy. Her eyes become filled with furry. Yaniko jumps into the air and forms a sphere made of wind ninjutsu. The boy and the girl clash techniques in mid air.

"Umm you know what's about to happen right?" Asked Neos with a scared look on his face

"...yea." said the orange haired girl

(Across the battlefield)

*In the distance a huge explosion goes off and a large pile of snow burst into the air*

"Seems like Neos is doing alright." Said Miyuki as she walks over to a large pile of snow

*The white haired girl reaches into the large pile snow and pulls Severa out of the pile by her hair. Severa's clothes are almost fully covered with snow. Her eyes and face looks completely lifeless.*

"Hmm what's wrong? Don't tell me that you are already out of energy to fight." Says Miyuki with a devilish smile

*The girl then begins to choke Severa.*

"Its because of you and your damn team is why I have to be in this damn tournament! I wanted to do one thing which was relax but no I come back from a mission to be forced to fight in this thing. Now I look at you and see that this match was too easy to even be called a fight." Angrily says Miyuki tightening her grip

"*pant* you...should shut the...hell up." Breathlessly says Severa who then headbutts Miyuki making the girl lose her grip and stumble backwards

*As Miyuki regains her balance she looks up only to see the face of Severa that was now full of anger. Severa punches Miyuki in the face then kicks her down into the snow. Severa walks over Miyuki and raises her sword into the air. She then attempts to stab downward at Miyuki but the white haired girl creates a barrier of ice in front of her, blocking the sword.

Miyuki begins to perform multiple hand signs. A huge amount of snow surrounds Severa. Before Severa can do anything the snow that was surrounding comes together her traps her inside of what was now a large snowball.

Miyuki stands up and creates an ice sword. As she readies herself to attack Severa from the outside of the snowball a huge stream of fire burst out of the snowball and heads straight into the air. Miyuki immediately jumps back far enough to where she wouldn't be in the radius of what was happening.*

"The hell is going on? I swore that girl didn't have any strength left to fight." says Miyuki in extreme confusion

*Severa yells the word "Zeal" and what once was a large snowball changes into a large fireball. The heat of the fireball melted a huge area of the snow on the ground around it. The fireball pops sending a huge heat wave across the entire battlefield. The heat wave melts all of the snow and puts an end to the snowstorm.

Miyuki who is now slightly burned by the fire looks up and sees Severa. Almost half of Severa's shirt was burnt off revealing a small glimpse of her yellow bra. The girl's pants now had multiple holes in it as well all due to the intense power of the fire.

Miyuki looks closely at the girl and notices that she was holding a large fire sword. Severa begins to slowing walks over to Miyuki. Miyuki looks down to the ground and notices that all the snow and ice were gone.*

"...you bitch... you fucking bitch! How dare you melt my ice and snow. HOW DARE YOU!" says the enraged Miyuki who vanishes in the blink of an eye

*Miyuki appear right in front of Severa then chokes her. Miyuki begins to smile and says "you can't stop me now freeze!" Ice begins to form on Severa's body once more. Before the girl becomes fully frozen the flames on her sword rises and melts the ice.

Severa pushes Miyuki away from her then tries to catch her breathe. Miyuki makes a katana made of ice and charges Severa. Severa quickly reacts and blocks the attack with her fire sword knowing that Miyuki's katana would melt.*

"...What?! How is your weapon still in your hands it should be melted." Says Severa angrily

"You won't melt anything anymore. This is my absolute zero ice used to create one of my strongest weapons. Now get on your knees and repent or be slaughtered." Says Miyuki as she stares down Severa

"Heh the only who should get down on her knees is you!" Said Severa putting an end to the deadlock

*Miyuki begins to swing constantly at Severa. Severa blocks all the attacks with her sword. Miyuki stomps her foot causing ice to form around Severa's boots making her unable to move. Severa tries to move but can't. She then looks down and notices that her boots were covered ice. Before Severa looks back up Miyuki flips behind Severa and chargers Severa.

Severa leans to the side and blocks the attack with her sword. Severa quick pushes away Miyuki's katana with her sword then stabs the ice. The ice melts and turns into water. Severa turns around and kicks up some of the water at Miyuki.

Miyuki holds her hand out which stops the water and turns the water that was headed towards her into tiny ice spears and shoots them at Severa. The dark blonde haired girl does a backflip and dodges the ice spears but once she lands Miyuki appears right in front of her and kicks Severa in the face sending her back a couple feet. Miyuki starts to do hand signs but falls to the ground due to Neos crashing into her.

The boy stands up at mach speed and gets into his fighting stance. Yaniko jumps into the area and attempts to punch Neos. The boy grabs Yaniko's fist and punches her in the stomach. Yaniko takes the hit then punches Neos in the face with her other fist. Neos stumbles back a few feet. Yaniko attempts to punch him once more but before the attack makes contact Neos swiftly moves to the side dodging the attack, raises his leg into the air then slams it down onto Yaniko sending her to the ground.*

"*pant* *pant* come on is that all you got Yaniko." Neos said exhaustedly

*Yaniko springs back and punches Neos in the stomach. Neos headbutts Yaniko making her almost lose her balance and fall once more. Yaniko quickly gets herself together. Yaniko and Neos both attempt to punch each other but the result ended in their fist hitting one another. A burst of wind blows behind the two. Neos and Yaniko who were both staring at each other intensely both begin to smile at one another.*

"Heh let's go Severa. Switch now!' Said Yaniko jumping into the air

"Already on it Yaniko. Take this!" Yelled Severa who was already at Yaniko's old position

*Severa holds her sword downward and stares into Neos's eyes. Neos stands his ground and starts to block knowing that he wouldn't be able to react in time to counter the attack. A few seconds past and nothing happens. The boy begins to lower his guard for a brief moment and once her does that Severa yells the word "Sol" then slashes her flame sword upward cutting Neos's shirt in half and sending him into the air.

Yaniko then follows up by kicking Neos to the ground. Miyuki stands up and becomes in shock on what she just witnessed. Severa yells "Galeforce" and her eyes flash purple for a split second. After that second Miyuki is frozen in place because she noticed that after that word was said Yaniko was behind her and Severa was in front of her.

Severa kicks Miyuki to the ground and raises her sword. Before Severa is able to do something else two wind blast are shoot at her back. After Severa gets hit Yaniko moves behind Severa and sees Neos starting to stand up.*

"Heh I think that's enough for now..." Says Neos slowly walking closer towards Yaniko as a little blood rushes down his chest. The boy walks past Yaniko and Severa then stares at Miyuki who had a very upset facial expression

"Come on I think it's time we call it quits" says Neos extending his hand out for Miyuki

"*sigh* fine." Says Miyuki who grabs Neos's hand

*The helps Miyuki off the ground and turns around and smiles at Severa and Yaniko. The fire on Severa's sword begins to fade. Severa then looks at Miyuki who's ice cold eyes seemed to be piercing at Severa's soul.*

"*cough* just know that this won't be the last time we fight got it!" Angrily says Miyuki

"Yea whatever the same outcome is going to happen." said Severa placing her sword into its sheath

"It seems we have a winner. Team 14 has defeated team 11 in the first round. Both teams have showed a great display in their power. Let's give a great applause for both teams." Said Anko through the loudspeaker making the crowd cheer even louder than they were

"The next match will be tomorrow between team 13 and 15. I hope to see everyone tomorrow because by the looks of this the next fights are destined to be even more intense each fight!" says Anko putting an end to today's match

"Great job you two. I'm so glad that you two pulled through." Isamu said joyfully after jumping into the arena and running to his friends/teammates

"Hmph I told you we were going to win. Don't tell me that you doubted us?!" Severa said starting to get angry

"No I never doubted any of your powers and abilities. It's just nice to see you two fight together. Heh I haven't seen you get so serious in a fight in a long time Severa." said Isamu

"Well I had no choice I wasn't planning on making a fool out of myself by losing in front of everyone." Said Severa starting to look away from Isamu

"Heh and Yaniko it seemed like you were enjoying yourself in the fight. Haha this was my first time seeing you fist fight." said Isamu

"Mhm. It was pretty fun fighting to strong opponents. I usually don't use my fist in majority of the fights I've had but this one was different and also teaching in a way." Said the orange haired girl as she begins to stretch

"Teaching? How so?" Asked Isamu

"This battle showed me that I need to use Taijutsu more often, Neos and Miyuki are really good fighters and that me and Severa are pretty strong together." said Yaniko

"Yea you two do work together well especially at the end when you two switched positions to fake out Neos. That was pretty smart." Isamu said proudly

"Umm Severa..."

"What is it?" Asked Severa slightly irritated

"I think we should leave so you can change your clothes." Isamu said looking at the ground

"Ehhh what the heck made you say that?!" said the blonde girl confused at the question

"Almost half of the top part of your shirt is gone making your bra visible and your pants has some holes in them..." said Isamu who was now blushing

*Severa looks down at her clothes for a few seconds. She then calls Isamu's name. Once the boy looks up at her he notices that her sword was now engulfed in flames once more. Isamu turns around and heads for the arena's exit as Severa chases him with her sword raised in the air.*

**(Hours later)**

"So I guess you might have to fight in the next match Morgan." said Lucina

"Yep this is most likely going to be really challenging so I can't hold back!" said Morgan determinedly

"Don't over do it alright. *sigh* I honestly wanted to fight team 15 myself." said Lucina starting to become jealous

"Hehe don't worry we'll crush them so you'll have a chance in fighting them if they do a losers match." said Morgan cheerfully

"I have to go talk strategy with the rest of my team so I guess I'll be on my way."

"*nods* good luck tomorrow. Bye." said the long blue haired girl

"See ya later." said Morgan cheerfully as she ran to go meet up with her teammates

"Hmph so I guess you are alone now." Said a mysterious female voice

"Huh? Don't tell me that's you." said Lucina thinking of who the person could be

*A girl walked out of the shadows. The girl has long black hair, a perfectly figured body, is wear a see through stocking-like clothing with dark yellow jewelry on it, a purple cape that started from the top of her shoulders and stopped near the bottom of her legs and held a purple book in her hands.*

"Why are you here Tharja?" Asked Lucina confused on why the dark mage would be here

"Obviously I came to see how Isamu is doing hehe I haven't seen him in so long I can't wait to see him." said Tharja blushing and holding her book tightly

"...that's not the only reason why you are here." Lucina said calmly

"Hmm? Oh right well I also came to tell you that things in Noire's end aren't so great. It's nothing to worry about she said that it'll be a couple years until things actually get out of hand if things stay the same." said the dark mage

"Well that's good news I guess. So are you going to stay in the village?" Lucina asked while thinking about what Noire could be dealing with

"Didn't I already say that I came to see Isamu hehe he'll be so happy to see me." said Tharja who began to blush even harder due to the thought of Isamu in her head

"Hehe oh yea I also wanted to tell you that you should probably go visit your father after this tournament." said Tharja trying to hold her thoughts of Isamu back

"Why do you want me to visit my father..?" asked Lucina who is now staring hard at Tharja

"I don't know I just thought that you haven't seen him in a while. Well whatever do whatever you want it doesn't matter to me. Heh just don't get yourself killed. If you do I'll resurrect you, place a curse on you and kill you 100 times slower and more painful than the last death. Bye I'm off to see Isamu." said Tharja who started to walk away from Lucina

"*sigh* seems like some people just don't change." said Lucina as she started to walk away from where she was

**(At Isamu's house)**

*As the boy was walking to his bed Isamu blacks out in the middle of the room. He wakes up and sees a blurry figure of a male getting stabbed by a lightning spear. Isamu turns and sees a hooded person whose hand was sparking with electricity. Everything turns white for a few seconds and Isamu closes his eyes. Once he opens his eyes again he sees the back of person who had wings out of his or her's back. The person begins to turn around but before Isamu is able to see it's face he wakes up. His heart was racing and he didn't know what just happened. He scans the room to see if there was a sign of anyone in it. The boy starts to exhale slowly. As he finally gets himself together he lifts his bed covers up to get inside but sees an unexpected figure in it.*

"Finally you woke up Isa hehe." said Tharja blushing and smiling devilishly

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revelations

"Tharja?! What the heck are you doing in my bed?!" yelled Isamu.

"Waiting for you to come in hehe." happily says the dark mage blushing very hard.

"How did you get in?" Isamu asked.

"Oh I have my ways hehe. Did you miss me Isamu?" said Tharja now moving closer to Isamu.

"Uh...well I..." Isamu paused noticing how close Tharja was.

"You know that I've been dying to see you hehe I can't stop these emotions that I'm feeling right now." says Tharja as she places her nails on her cheeks while making a devilish smile.

"Isamu I've heard that you've been dealing with some serious problems and it seems that one of them is blacking out. Haha you won't be blacking out anytime soon that's for sure." said Tharja in a sexual tone into Isamu's ear.

"Thar...ja..." says Isamu, shaking and blushing as the girl's face and body begins to press against his.

"Isamu...you're so smart and strong. You shouldn't doubt your power. If you ever do and if you ever give up...I'll kill you." says the dark mage with a smile on her face then kisses Isamu on the cheek.

*The two stare at each other silently. After a couple seconds the two begin to blush turning they're faces bright red. Tharja's eyes quickly widen. The dark mage moves away from Isamu at lightning speed then leans her head downward making her eyes unable to be seen*

"What am I doing? Did I actually just say that?" Mumbled Tharja to herself

"Uh... Tharja did you say something?" asked the red faced boy

"Um uh no...no I didn't say anything." said Tharja softly as she quickly picks up her black tome from the dresser

"...so...how've you been lately?" Isamu asked nervously

"Pretty normal...I've been making new curses and other important things."

"Its good to hear that things on your end have been the same." said Isamu

"Isamu...you already know this don't you...one day you are going to have to decide on what girl you will be together with right? I'll just say this depending on who you pick will affect a certain someone's life...*sigh* well I think that I should start leaving to find somewhere to sleep." said Tharja in a sad tone

"What?! Tharja...you can sleep here if you want." said Isamu, turning his face away from her

"Ahh really?! Hehehehe so you do have feelings for me don't you." says the girl as she enters the bed and slides next to Isamu

"...I never said that I...goodnight Tharja." said Isamu who then turns to face the opposite direction of Tharja

"Hehe" says the dark mage as she move closer to Isamu to the point where her breast are pressing on his back. She then wraps her arms around him and begins to fall asleep

**(The next morning)**

"Ughh..oh crap today is Morgan's team fight!" said Isamu after awakening

"I see that you are awake." said Tharja as she was walking towards the door

"Where are you going?"

"To give more something. Also I fear that her personality might change in battle." said Tharja

"So you are going to give her a potion so she would stay the same?" asked Isamu as he stood up straight on the bed

"No that would be cheating in a way. She needs to fight with her own strength...well I'm giving her a tome."

"A tome? Why?"

"Because I owe her for helping me with something and besides she could use a little extra help." said the dark mage girl smiling devilishly

"*sigh* don't give her anything too dangerous ok Tharja." said Isamu

"*giggles* don't worry my dear she won't _kill _anyone with it hehe." says Tharja who begins to break into an evil laugh

"...I hope you aren't lying."

"Ok well I'm off to give this girl the tome...you might want to hurry up and get ready because the match starts in 20 minutes."

"20 minutes?! Crap I NEED to get myself together. Well I'll talk to you later, bye Tharja." said the boy as he jumps out of the bed

"Hehe goodbye for now." said Tharja as she opens the door

**(Team 13)**

"You two ready?" asked Amaya

"Yep I got my bow and a ton of arrows." said Yumi

"Yea haha this is gonna be really fun." Morgan said with high energy

"What makes you say that?" asked Amaya

"Well I dunno like it just seems that fighting new people and having the chance to work with you two is always going to be great haha."

"I kind of feel the same way. Teamwork is our specialty after all." Yumi responded.

"Someone's coming!" said Amaya readying herself .

"There you are. Here take this." said Tharja after walking closer towards the three girls. She tosses the book to Morgan

"Umm Tharja are you sure about this. You know that I don't like using hex that much..." Morgan responded in a sad tone

"What was that?! You WILL use that tome and you WILL like it. You want to become as strong as your father right? Then use what he taught you and stop your whining damn it!" yelled Tharja

"But I try so hard to be like father but..."

"Shut up! I'm tired of your whining and complaining. If you want to be like your father then shut the hell up and do what you need to do! Gah...who'd thought you to be so doubtful!" Tharja yelled and turned her back away from the girls

"...you're right. Father wouldn't sit and stay in sadness. I got to win this with my friends so I'll use whatever I have to rise to the top!" shouted Morgan pulling herself together

"Heh. Whatever win, lose, I don't care. If you die somehow you won't be forgiven." said Tharja as she began to walk away

(The chunnin exam arena)

"Severa, Yaniko *pant* what's up" said Isamu who was totally exhausted

"Your late Isamu! Tskk whatever the fight didn't start yet at least. Take a look at whose fighting." said Severa half irritated

*Isamu look over into the arena and sees Morgan, Amaya, Yumi, Laxus and a male ninja. The new male ninja wore a dark green jacket and black pants. He wore his headband on his arm and had long green hair*

"This is bad...this is going to be horrible." said Isamu who began to panic

"That's what I was saying and also Laxus's teammate Toshiba seems like he's powerful as well." said Severa

"I wonder how long this fight will be." Yaniko added

"Hehe don't think that they are going down easily now just because you three lost to one of them. Well that's what I've heard." said Tharja hugging Isamu from behind

"When did you get here." asked Isamu

"I've been here teehee don't try to act like you didn't notice my presence."

"...I... *ahem* I think the fights about to start." said Isamu stopping himself from saying something he knew he would regret

"BEGIN!" yelled Anko

"Wait...your name is Laxus right?" asked Morgan

"Uhh yeah, why'd you ask?" said Laxus

"That name...wait Laxus was the one who almost..." Morgan paused

*The girl quickly pulls out the book that Tharja gave her. Purple aura begins to surround Morgan*

"*exhale* YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU ALMOST DID LAXUS!" shouted Morgan

"Morgan wait!" said Yumi trying to stop Morgan but fails

*Morgan runs at Laxus and begins to flick through the pages of the tome. She then hold the book open towards Laxus and multiple dark orbs fire out of it. All of the orbs make direct contact with Laxus causing a dust cloud to appear due to the explosion.

Morgan then pulls out a yellow, red and green tome from her cloak and throws them into the air. Each book falls equal distance from each other in a triangle formation. Laxus dashes from out the dust cloud*

"The hell! I answer your question then you immediately attack me! Hmph so you just wanted to get a free hit huh?! No matter that will be the last time you hit me." said Laxus as electricity begins to spark around him

*Laxus vanishes from his location and reappears in front of Morgan. Laxus begins to swing at Morgan but she swiftly dodges each attack. Morgan then tightens her grip on the purple tome that's in her right hand and slaps Laxus with it.

Laxus doesn't flinch and smirks at what he thought was a failed attempt to hurt him. Orange rings begin to surround the purple tome. Morgan then shouts the word "Ruin" and a huge purple explosion goes*

"Holy crap. Morgan is really trying to win this." said Yumi

"Yumi pay attention! His teammate is still here." said Amaya in an irritated tone

"I'm glad you two realized that. Now let's get this fight over with." said Toshiba

*Toshiba vanishes from where he was. Yumi jumps up then gets shot into the air by a water pillar that Amaya just summon. Yumi grabs an arrow, puts it on the string and pulls it back. The arrow then becomes covered in flames.

As Yumi scouts the area to find Toshiba he reappears behind her and kicks her back down to the surface. Amaya turns around to see Yumi who crashed behind her. Before Amaya is able to help Yumi Toshiba appears behind her*

"Hmph you are pretty fast." said Amaya as she begins to turn around

*Toshiba tries to grab Amaya but she shoots a large mass of water at him, pushing him away from her. Toshiba is sent to the ground by the attack. As Toshiba tries to stand up the water that was around and on him freezes and turns into ice.

Yumi recovers from the attack that she had taken, stands up and aims another fire arrow at Toshiba. She shoots the arrow at Toshiba and Amaya creates a dragon made of water that charges at Toshiba along side the arrow. The arrow and water dragon makes contact with their target creating an extremely large cloud of steam*

*Laxus was on the ground, his black and yellow jacket was partially burnt off. As he begins to stand up he looks ahead and sees Morgan who then crouches down and places her hand on the ground. The ground beneath Laxus begins to vibrate violently.

He looks around and notices that there was a yellow tome on the ground in front of him and a red and green one behind and diagonal from him. The tomes glow the color of their respected colors. Laxus flinches and then tries to surround his body with lightning.

Before half of his body becomes covered with lightning a white line connects the three books making a triangle. The ground below Laxus glows the colors red, green and yellow inside of the triangle. Fire and lightning along with the force of wind hits Laxus sending him into the air.

Morgan opens the purple tome and whispers a few words then holds the book up. Purple lightning shoots out of the book and crashes into Laxus. Laxus crashes to the ground, purple electricity sparked out of his body*

"*pant* *pant* heh did you honestly think that I would really be affected by lightning?" questioned Laxus as he began to stand up

"I have to admit that strategy that you came up with was really smart"

"I don't want your compliment!" yelled Morgan

"*pant* heh I have a question, why'd you become so angry when I said my name. Is it because I hurt your friend Isamu?"

"...Shut up!"

"Come to think of it your outfit is pretty identical to his. You are probably just a little stalker or fan girl upset that her hero was defeated." mocked Laxus

"I said shut up!" shout Morgan, tightening her grip on her tome

"You fight just like him too. Haha I'm surprised that you are trying to copy someone so weak and doubtful."

"...he's..not weak"

"If he was strong he would have stopped me from hurting his friends instead of Itachi sensei."

"Stop it...STOP TALKING ABOUT MY FATHER!" screamed Morgan

*Purple aura began to surround Morgan. The girl begins to scream as black wings burst out of her back. Her eyes turn bright red and her hair begins to blow in the wind that was created by her power. Electricity burst out of Laxus, he then dashes towards Morgan and attempts to punch her. Morgan catches Laxus's fist with her left hand.*

"You..will fall into darkness.." said Morgan

**(On the stands)**

"The hell is happening down there?!" yelled Severa

"What did Morgan say before she grew those wings?" Yaniko asked

"I have no idea because she was screaming really high."

"Isamu did you hear what she said?" asked Yaniko

"...huh where'd he go?!" Severa asked in an angry tone

(In the arena)

"Be on guard Yumi he can be anywhere in this mist." ordered Amaya

"Got it."

*A large wind blows across the arena, blowing the steam cloud away. The sound of a large explosion goes off within the arena. Laxus's body crashes to where Toshiba was standing*

"Laxus?! What happened?!" questioned Toshiba

"Don't worry about me, just stay focus." command Laxus

"*gasp* m-Morgan?" said Yumi once she turned the direction Laxus came from

"She has wings? The hell happened to her? Well we can't worry about it now we need to focus on these two." said Amaya not noticing that Morgan's eyes were red

"Toshiba get serious because I do not plan to lose to these three got it!" yelled Laxus

"Understood. I'll finish these two off you just better stop getting beat up by that one over there." said Toshiba cheerfully

"Let's go you two. Take this Water style: Giant Tsunami!" shouted Amaya as she put her hands together

*A enormous body of water forms behind team 13, jumps over the three girls and crashes down in front of them. The enormous wave hits Laxus and Toshiba, moving them all the way to the wall at the end of the area.

In the matter of seconds the ground was now turned into a small ocean. Laxus, who was floating in the water looks up and sees Morgan, Yumi, and Amaya running on the water*

"Fools! Did you really think that water can stop me when I use lightning?!" yelled Laxus as he raises has hand into the air as it begins to spark with electricity

"Heh I knew you would think about electrifying the water." said Amaya with a cocky attitude

*Amaya places her hand on the water. Laxus sticks his arm down into the water that then turns into ice right before the electricity was able to spread. Laxus who was now trapped in ice looks beside him and sees two arrows that were blinking red.

Morgan creates a large fireball by using the red tome and throws the fireball at Laxus making the arrows explode with it. The explosion causes the ice to melt and shoots Laxus into the air. Yumi jumps at Laxus and tries to punch him.

Laxus catches the girl's fist and knees her in the stomach. Laxus begins to yell then throws the girl downward with all his strength. Yumi crashes into Amaya who was about to perform a technique.

Laxus sends 5 lightning bolts into the body of water, shocking Amaya and Yumi. Toshiba appears out of nowhere and dives down at Amaya and Yumi. He begins to punch and kick the two girls at a speed that the girls couldn't respond to*

"...all you do is hurt isn't it" said Morgan, now levitating in the air

"*pant* I'm tired of these games damn it." yelled Laxus, now bursting with lightning

*Laxus's entire body sparks with blue lightning. His hair begins to stand up and his eyes turn bright blue. He creates a large electric ball and throws it at the body of water. Morgan clutches her teeth and throws a large fireball at the body of water*

**(In the stands)**

"Lucina what's wrong with Morgan?" asked Isamu

"Huh. I-I uhh" the girl stuttered, surprised to see that Isamu was next to her

"What's going on?! I know that you have to know something about why Morgan is acting this way especially since it looks like you are about to take your sword out!"

"Well...Morgan needs to be stopped...things are going to get worse if she isn't knocked out...how do you know that something is wrong with her?"

"I heard what she said when she changed. I don't know what's going on but I know that you have answers. Also...my chest started to burn when she changed." said Isamu as a loud explosion goes off in the arena

"...alright. I'll tell you everything after this is over." said Lucina as she takes her sword out of its sheath

"We'll wait and see if she gets worse then if things get too out of hand I'll tell you when to strike."

"Got it"

**(In the arena)**

"Toshiba finish them now!" Laxus yelled

*All of the water in the arena was now gone. Toshiba appears in front of Yumi and punches her with relentless strength. He ends his combo by hitting Yumi in the back of the head causing her to pass out. Toshiba then dashes behind Amaya.

Before he was even able to attack her Amaya thrusts her elbow backwards and hits Toshiba in the stomach. Toshiba coughs up a little bit of blood and raises his arm for another attack right afterwards.

Amaya quickly performs 3 hand signs before Toshiba could execute his attack. A large water dragon comes out of the ground a few feet away from Toshiba and crashes into him. Toshiba slides on the ground and crashes into a wall*

"Heh I knew he would fall for that...but Yumi." Amaya paused after looking down at her unconscious teammate

*Amaya looks over and sees Morgan and Laxus attacking each other. Bolts of lightning, fireballs, windblast and hex were being thrown all around the arena.

Blood rushed past Laxus and Morgan's faces. Amaya looks closely at Morgan and notices that Morgan was fighting more aggressively than never and her eyes were glowing red*

"...something is definitely wrong..." said Amaya as chills went down her spine

*Amaya performs several hand signs. Storm clouds appear over the arena and rain begins to fall. Amaya runs towards Laxus and shoots a large wave of water out of her hand.

Laxus smirks and shoots a large stream of lightning at the water. Electricity flows through the water, shocking Amaya severely. Morgan uses her purple tome to shoot several weapons made out of magic at Laxus.

Before Laxus is hit by the attack he dodges them and runs at Amaya with great speed, leaving only a trail of lightning to show where he was going.

Amaya tries to turn around and run but gets grappled by Toshiba. Amaya struggles fiercely, kicking, shaking and cocking her head back at Toshiba. Laxus appears in from on Amaya and moves his fist back*

"Fool. I use lightning hehe you're only helping me by making it rain. I'm afraid your usefulness is gone now." Laxus laughed as his right hand began to spark with lightning

*Laxus punches Amaya with all his might. The girl screams as loud as her lungs allowed her to. Lightning burst out of her for a few seconds before she fell to the ground*

"One more left." said Laxus, turning around to look at Morgan who was staring at the ground

"We need to finish the last one off quickly Laxus." Toshiba said, looking at Amaya's body

"Your right Toshiba. Let's end this!" shouted Laxus as a huge amount of lightning burst out of his body

*Toshiba dashes at Morgan and appears in front of her so fast that only a few people in the crowd seen him move. Morgan instantly hits Toshiba in the stomach with her purple tome.

Toshiba clenches his teeth and looks down at Morgan. Morgan looks up at Toshiba. Her mouth was wide open making a big smile and her eyes were now entirely the color red*

"You aren't even worth the trouble. Disappear!" shouted Morgan in a slightly demonic voice as she took out and placed her yellow tome on Toshiba

*Twice as more lightning burst out of Toshiba than Amaya. The boy yells at great heights. He then look at Morgan and stares at her as a bolt of lightning from the sky crashes down behind her.

Morgan, still smiling smacks Toshiba with the yellow tome sending a small amount of electricity to his cheek. Toshiba tries to punch one last time but passes out before he made contact with the girl's face*

"So you actually took out Toshiba huh. I'm impressed Morgan but it's time that I take my victory even if you had a boost in power you can't beat me." said Laxus as his whole body was covered in lightning

"You are going to pay for what you did! I'll end your life right here and now!" Morgan yelled grabbing her purple tome

*Laxus began to run at Morgan as all the lightning around him started to transfer to his right hand. Purple aura began to surround Morgan's body as she started to say words that weren't able to be understood*

"Now!" yelled a voice in the distance

*Lucina drops down into the arena behind Morgan and cuts off both her wings. Before Morgan could turn around her body gets covered by dark magic.

While she takes damage by the magic Morgan looks in front of her and sees Laxus almost at her location. Morgan yells into the air making the magic disappear and Lucina fly back a little*

"Its over. Sound Breaker!"

*Laxus punches Morgan in the arm with his right hand, which was infused with a great amount of lightning. The rain stops, the voices of cheers and yelling in the crowd stop. Everything went silent.

Isamu tackles Morgan knocking her away from Laxus and lands on top of her. Isamu looks back at Laxus and sees his mouth moving and a worried look on his face but couldn't hear any words from the boy.

As Isamu turns to look back at Morgan lightning shoots out of her and Isamu, shot into the air. Sound reenters the arena but the only thing that could be heard was the loud and high-pitched screech of electricity bursting into the air and the screams of Morgan and Isamu.

Moments later the lightning, rain and screaming stop and the sky begins to clear. The entire arena was silent once again. Laxus slowly walked over to the two and looked down at their bodies*

**(Several hours later in the hospital)**

"I'm glad that you are alright Isamu." said Lucina

"Yeah it was nothing...besides you should be more worried about Morgan." said Isamu as he looked over to Morgan who was asleep in a bed

"You're right...her right arm is broken *sigh* I should have acted sooner." said Lucina

"Don't go and start feeling bad. She's alive and didn't kill anyone, be a little positive Lucina"

"I guess your right"

"...Lucina tell me what's going on. Why'd she'd say "my father" when Laxus was talking about me?" He raised his voice

"It's because...you are her father"

"That's impossible. Morgan is 16, I'm 17 how does that make any sense?!"

"*sigh* I don't think you'll believe this but Morgan, Tharja and I are from the future." Lucina paused

*Isamu said nothing and stared at Morgan's face*

"I had a feeling you wouldn't believe me"

"Oh no, I believe you I'm just trying to put things together that's all." said Isamu in a calm tone

"What?! You actually believe me Isamu?!"

"Of course I do. What else explains the random appearance of you in this village when you first arrived"

"What a relief I'd thought that I would have had to try and..."

"Why are you here and why did Morgan go insane earlier?" Interrupted Isamu

"...In the future...a horrible future almost everyone else dies. You, my father and a ton of others lost their lives..."

"By what?! What happened?" asked Isamu, raising from his seat

"My father died by...well I don't know how he truly died but everyone said that he was betrayed by his most trusted friend. You...vanished, nobody was able to find you and others died by the Fell Dragon."

"So you came to the past to try and prevent that from happening?"

"We are trying to prevent the summoning of the Fell Dragon...it must be stopped at all cost!" the blue haired girl's voice raised

"Do you know everything that happened during this time?" asked Isamu, starting to think that Lucina knew everything

"No...I came from a future farther from the one that I was talking about"

"A different future?!"

"Identical events happened in both futures. The difference is that in my future it was just me and my group of friends as the last resistance...a few died...the rest and I got separated. In the future I was referring to before it was my father, you, Morgan, Tharja and everyone else."

"Lucina, I know Morgan wasn't like that in the future...what happened to her?" asked Isamu, trying to take in all the information

"You are right she wasn't. I don't know why she grew wings and stuff but I'm certain I know why. When the two of us were about to travel into the past, before we went through the portal the Fell Dragon attacked us. One of his attacks hit Morgan right when we went through the portal. When we arrived into the past...your present I noticed that a tattoo or brand of some sort on Morgan's back but disappeared. It is most likely trying to take over Morgan or something."

"Lucina...what is the Fell Dragon?" Isamu asked, looking down at the floor

"...for now I'm just going to say that it is a powerful being that will bring darkness to this world"

"...alright then. what happened after Laxus used his final attack?"

**(Several hours after the battled ended)**

"You! What is your reason for jumping in and attacking Morgan?" asked Laxus

*Lucina stared at Laxus and remained silent*

"Tell me now." demanded Laxus with a spark on his arm.

"That is none of your concern Laxus!" yelled Lucina, picking up Morgan's body

"Yes it is of my concern. Heh if you don't want to tell me, I'll just beat it out of you!"

"Try me, I won't hold back." said Lucina, taking her sword out of its sheath

"Stop it right now you two!" yelled a voice

"Hmm. Kakashi sensei" said Lucina in a surprised voice

"This battle is over, there is no need for you two to start an unnecessary battle" said Kakashi in a slightly annoyed tone

*The two teens remained silent. Kakashi walked over and picked up Isamu*

"Lucina take Morgan to the hospital with me. The rest of the medic team will come and get everyone else."

"Okay Kakashi sensei." said Lucina, staring into Laxus's eyes

*Lucina picks up Morgan and walks off with Kakashi. Laxus turns around and sees Toshiba trying to stand*

"Are you alright?" Laxus asked, helping his partner get back on his feet

"Yea I'm alright *pant* that was a pretty interesting battle especially the end...what's with that worried look?"

"...that fool. He practically risked his life to help that girl. Those two won't be in pain for long with strength like that they'll be fine. Let's go Toshiba."

"Understood. Heh seems like you have an interest in someone." teased Toshiba

"Do you want me to put you 6ft under!" Laxus responded with his fist sparking with electricity

"Hahaha no no let's just go on our way shall we"

**(Present time)**

"Lucina I'm about to leave and head home." said Isamu while staring at Morgan

"Alright but I need to tell you one thing."

"What is it?"

"Don't tell anyone about anything I told you!" answered Lucina, quickly and seriously

"Not even Yaniko or Severa?" asked Isamu

"Like I said don't tell _anyone_!"

"I...understand. I'll talk to you later Lucina. Bye."

"Goodbye...be careful Isamu..." said the blue haired girl as she stood up from Morgan's bed

*A few minutes after Isamu walked out of the room Lucina walked towards the door*

"Phew...I swore that he almost said me." said a voice

"Hmph so you was listening to things that aren't for your ears!" angrily says Lucina

*Lucina grips up and pushes the person who was hiding next to the room to the wall*

"Severa! Why were you eavesdropping?!" Lucina asked in deep rage

"Grrr. I came to see my friend and heard you two talking then jand I just listened!" answered Severa who was now pissed

"If you tell anyone about any of things that you heard be prepared to face my blade!"

"Shut up. Stop acting like I don't know what I should and shouldn't do!" says Severa, smacking Lucina's hand away

*The two girls go quiet and stare at each other for a minute*

"I know what I want to do and I can do whatever I want. Don't make threats when it was your fault for not doing anything sooner. Also if this whole future shit is true you better try harder to save this one" says Severa in a calm tone as she walks pass Lucina

*Severa walks away and makes her way towards the entrance of the hospital. As she is walking down the stairs she sees Tharja walking to the stairs*

"Hey Tharja. Your back in the village?"

"Yea. I don't know for how long but I'll be staying for a while...depending on if my sanity can withstand these people." said the dark mage

"Heh well I'm leaving so I'll talk to you later. It's nice to see that you haven't changed." Somewhat joyfully says Severa

"Yeah I guess I can say the same for you." says Tharja as she walks up the stairs

*Tharja walks into Morgan's hospital room and sees Lucina sitting down*

"That was a nice performance you made today Lucina hehe. We need to talk now!" demanded Tharja

End of chapter 5


End file.
